


Cotton Candy Bubble Gum

by Purplesauris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bartender!Eren, I had a vision of Eren being really into pastel, M/M, Pastel on the weekends!Levi, Pastel!Eren, That and Eren wearing kickass heels, This wasn't even sparked by a plot bunny, eren in thigh highs, surgeon!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi enjoys his weekends off; Friday is his night for getting tipsy at the bar before stumbling home and sleeping for a day straight. Levi doesn't enjoy surprises, but he might just make an exception this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy Bubble Gum

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last thing I wrote before school started. With that being said, my writings won't be posted NEARLY as often as I do now, because i need to focus on school. On a good note though, I might be making a little side story for MHBFY that focuses on the other relationships mentioned and different points of view. As always, Like the story? Hate it? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

Sometimes Levi wishes that he didn't come to this bar; it's always loud and crowded on a Friday. The night started out well, Levi was sitting comfortably at the bar with a bottle of beer, drinking just for the hell of it. Friday nights are easy for Levi, it's one of the only nights the hospital is sure not to call him in. Levi loves his job sure, but doing surgeries all week without a break can get mighty tiresome. Levi is looking around when he notices a flash of pink and his attention is drawn to a man walking into the bar. Levi's eyes scan him up and down, having to fight down a smirk as he takes in the males appearance. The first thing that catches his attention is how much pink he's wearing; pastel pink boots that stop at his ankles and matching pink thigh highs, the edges wrapped in white lace. Levi makes an appreciative noise when he eyes the tan strip of thigh he can see before he sees a peek of white short shorts. He only sees a peek because the man Levi is blatantly checking out is wearing a very baggy pink sweater that looks ridiculously fluffy and hangs off one shoulder. 

What really strikes Levi isn't his apparent love of pastel colors but a pair of beautiful silver eyes. Not grey, but literally silver, gleaming in the mood lights as his lips curl in a smile. Levi turns back to his drink then, mentally scolding himself for checking out someone who does even look old enough to be in the bar in the first place. He takes a large swig of his beer and leans back in the chair, trying to ignore the pink in the corner of his eye when the man slides into the seat one away from his, giving a large grin to the bartender. 

"What can I get you?"

"Gimme a sex on the beach please." The man turns in his chair as a bald kid taps on his shoulder, grinning cheekily as they talk. Levi orders another beer as the man takes a sip of his drink, bidding goodbye to baldy as he waves and goes off with a girl with a ponytail. Levi notes that Eren's nails are painted with a silver nail polish that rivals his eyes, but Levi still thinks his eyes are prettier. Levi is a man of simple pleasures, but he knows it wouldn't be fair to take this man home, he's young, he has a full life ahead of him and Levi doesn't want to put a crimp in things by intervening. So Levi drinks his beer, trying to ignore the very attractive person sitting near him. The guys back is to him when a guy in a tank too and board shorts slides into the seat and immediately starts chatting with him. 

"Hey baby, how about you let me buy you a drink?"

"Oh I couldn't let you do that. I can pay for my own." Levi knows where this is gonna go, and as he sits and listens to this sleaze ball try and pick Pastel up. Levi gets up silently from his seat as the guy gets more aggressive in his approaches, grabbing the man's wrist; Levi moves immediately, making it look as if he was walking back from the bathroom. Levi slings an arm around the man in pastels shoulder and presses his lips to his in a quick peck, looking apologetically at him. 

"Sorry to make you wait so long."

The smile that he gives Levi is both thankful and genuinely happy. "No worries." Levi's gaze turns hostile as it slides from Pastel to the douche sitting on the stool gaping; face red. 

"Do we have a problem?" Levi knows for a fact that he's scared the man in front of him, he knows what his gaze can do to a man even twice his size. 

"I didn't realize you were with him, I wouldn't have-"

"Would it matter if he was with me or not? He obviously doesn't want _anything_ you have to offer."

The man looks more angry than scared now and as he goes to stand up Levi's hand curls into a fist and he narrows his eyes. "I'm just offering him a night with a real man." 

"Then you don't fit the bill. Walk away on your own or be taken away on a stretcher, your choice." The man finally takes the hint and storms off, but not before spitting out a slur. Levi waits until the man is gone before he slides onto the seat the guy previously occupied, the bartender setting his beer on the bar. Levi's demeanor switches instantly from hostile to concerned. "You alright? I'm sorry about-" the man surges forward and kisses him hard before leaning back, relief plain on his face. 

"I'm fine, don't you dare apologize, you probably just saved my life. My name's Eren."

"Levi. You sure you're alright? That brute got pretty rough before I could intervene." 

"I was about ready to hit him in the balls." Levi snickers at that, taking a sip of his beer as he relaxes. 

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Guys think that because I wear 'girl clothes' that I'm easy."

Levi snorts at that. "Those aren't girl clothes, those are regular clothes. Clothes don't determine anything other than if you have a sense of fashion or if you should have clothes picked out for you." Eren giggles, covering his mouth even though his eyes widen in what looks like surprise. Levi is momentarily confused by the look. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just.. I've never met a man that didn't think I was weak because I wear this." Levi shakes his head and pulls out his wallet, opening it and pulling a worn out picture from a pocket. He hands it wordlessly to Eren who takes it and looks at it curiously, his smile growing. The picture is of a younger Levi decked out in clothes similar to Eren's, only he has on purple floral print leggings to match his pastel purple sweater, squished between a tall blonde teen and an individual with long brown hair. Eren hands the picture back and Levi tucks it away, leaning an elbow on the bar. 

"Wearing purple made me feel powerful, so I wore it. I don't regret it."

"You were so cute." Levi raises an eyebrow and he can see a light dusting of blush on Eren's face. "Not that you aren't now, but you're more ruggedly handsome." Eren smiles sheepishly and Levi can't help but supply him with a smirk in return. 

"Damn straight." Eren downs the rest of his drink and waves for another one, knees bumping Levi's gently. 

"Why'd you stop?"

"Blood's hard to get out of light clothes." Eren nods in understanding and doesn't press, sipping at his drink. Levi decides to provide him with an explanation even though Eren didn't ask. "I'm a heart surgeon."

"I figured something like that. Which hospital do you work at?"

"Sina Central." Eren grins and crosses his legs, putting his chin in the palm of his hand as he stares at Levi. Levi isn't uncomfortable with the staring even though his skin crawls, but it's with simmering desire. Levi openly stares back, eyes sweeping over Eren once more as he commits what skin he can see to memory, eyes tracing the column of Eren's neck as he bites back an appreciative hum.

"My dad's the lead neurosurgeon there." The news shakes Levi as his eyes snap up to meet Eren's amused gaze.

"You're Grisha's kid?" Eren nods and Levi takes a swig of his beer. He so did not sign up for this. Eren's grin falters just slightly as Levi doesn't say anything more and his fingers fidget with his glass.

".. Is that a problem?"

"Nope. Just thanking him for fucking your mom."

Eren coughs as he chokes on his drink, Levi waiting for Eren to recover. "L-Levi!"

"Hmm?"

"How can you just say that so easily?" Levi shrugs and finishes off his beer. 

"Sex is nothing to be ashamed about. They obviously had fun and I can't say that I'm not enjoying the result." Eren's cheeks flush but he lightly kicks Levi's shin, lips pursed in a pout.

"It's gross thinking about my parents doing it though."

"What are you, 16?"

"I'm 21!" Eren looks fired up now but all Levi does is sniggers and mirrors Eren's earlier position, chin resting in his hand. 

"Sorry kid, but I've still got you beat."

"Really? How old are you?"

"28." Eren's mouth drops open in shock and Levi uses his index finger to push his mouth closed. Eren recovers fairly quickly but looks at Levi in disbelief.

"No way! You don't look a day over 20."

"Now you're just trying to be a kiss ass." Most of the night goes like that, Eren questioning Levi about his life or babbling about his own life. Neither of them notice when the bar is nearly deserted, Levi too engrossed in listening to Eren chatter and Eren too excited that someone is listening. 

"So it's the first day of my senior year and the first time I was brave enough to wear these kickass pink platforms to school. I had so many girls asking where I got them when Horseface comes up to me and calls me a faggot. I was so fed up with hearing that word that I snapped and kicked him right in the face with the toe of my platform. Broke his nose and left a pretty little print on his face."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Eren laughs at that, cheeks flushed due to the alcohol running through his veins. Levi would be on the same boat as Eren had he not stopped drinking a while ago, figuring that he should be sober enough to walk Eren home. 

"Yo Levi!"

"What?" Levi's gaze moves to the bartender as they lean over the counter.

"Shouldn't you be getting home? You've been up for more than a day." Eren starts and looks at the clock, eyes widening when he realizes it's nearing 4 in the morning. Eren looks apologetically at Levi.

"You should've said something if I was keeping you up."

"You aren't. I'll walk you home." Levi pulls out a few bills and hands then to the bartender. "I'm paying for his too." Levi nods towards Eren as Eren slides from the barstool and opens his mouth to argue. Levi puts his hand up and takes his change, tucking it away in his wallet as he stands up. "Don't argue with me, Eren. It's the least I can do for kissing you without your permission."

Eren purses his lips but lets Levi do as he pleases, the two of them exiting the bar and into the cool night air. The walk home is quiet, Eren content to let Levi wrap an arm around his waist when Eren can't seem to walk straight, though Levi is careful to keep his hand firmly on Eren's hip and not any lower. Eren is touched by the blatant respect Levi holds for Eren, and once or twice Eren can't help but flash Levi a drunken grin. Levi even walks Eren up to his apartment, leaning against the wall next to Eren's door as he fumbles to unlock it. Levi lets Eren unlock it on his own when Eren glares at him when he attempts to help, amused smirk on his face. "Thanks for the drinks Levi."

"My pleasure." Eren turns as he fumbles with a piece of paper, pressing it into Levi's hand as he places a warm kiss on Levi's cheek. 

"Call me." Levi nods and walks home in a haze, falling asleep to thoughts of pastels and silver eyes. Levi uses Saturday to play catch up on sleep that he missed during the week so it isn't until around two that Levi actually manages to drag himself out of bed. Levi showers before standing in front of his closet, deciding what the fuck before pulling out his light purple flowery leggings and a white sweater. He pulls the items on and nods in satisfaction that everything still fits. The leggings only go to his knees so he pulls out his black boots, the toes covered in metal spikes. He shoves his feet in them, lacing them up quickly before closing the closet door.

Levi looks himself over in the mirror, satisfied with his appearance, fingers smoothing over the purple of the leggings. "Purple for power." Levi makes sure he has everything he needs, glad his sweater has a big pocket on the front. He decides that the cafe a couple blocks away is calling his name and heads out, whistling to himself as he walks down the street. He ignores curious glances and flips off guys who cat call at him, stopping when a small kid asks him if he can touch the "pokey things". Levi is in an overall good mood, and he's almost to the cafe when he hears a cry of pain from an alley, prompting him to head down to see if someone needs help. He grimaces at the trash strewn about and steps carefully, stopping when he sees a familiar strip of tan skin. Eren is easily dodging the clumsy punches of the guy swinging at him, and Levi notes that Eren looks completely at ease, sucking on a lollipop as he kicks out, nailing the man in the face. He places a platform on the guys chest, heel pressing in painfully after he crumbles and leans down, brow furrowing. 

"I told you no. Serves you right, fucking trash." 

"Eren?" Eren's head whips up and a grin overtakes his face. 

"Levi!" Eren smiles wider as he takes in Levi's appearance. "You look great!"

"I should be the one saying that to you. What happened?" Eren's outfit is the same as yesterday, but this time the sweater and thigh highs are a nice soft yellow, his shorts and tall ink platforms, boosting Eren’s height by a couple of inches. 

"Guy got handsy and tried to jump me, but the idiot underestimated me." 

"Cops?"

"Already called. What're you up to?"

"Gonna grab a bite at the dancing titans, wanna tag along?"

"I'd love to!" Eren links arms with Levi as they walk away from the man sprawled on the ground, walking into the cafe and snagging a table in the back. "This time I'm paying." 

"As long as I get to pay for drinks again."

Eren smiles as he looks over the menu. "You drive a hard bargain. Does that mean you'll take me out for dinner too?"

"It's a date. Next Friday around 8 work?"

"Friday's perfect." Levi orders their blueberry pancakes and coffee while Eren opts for an omelette and coffee. Levi watches as Eren flavors his coffee until it's probably more of syrup than coffee but doesn't object, just gripping the rim of his cup with his fingertips as he takes a sip. Eren looks at him curiously, setting his cup down as he watches Levi. "You hold your cup funny."

" _You_ hold your cup funny." Eren laughs, taking a tentative sip before realizing it's still a little too warm. 

"I thought you didn't wear pastels anymore."

"You made me want to." Eren grins like Levi had given him something precious. That night Levi walks Eren home again and kisses him (with his permission this time), confirming the thought that yes, Eren's skin is soft, and yes, his hair feels nice. 

Levi doesn't get any sleep Monday night, having to perform a surgery that lasts all night and well into Tuesday afternoon. Levi sleeps in one of the staff rooms after showering, making sure to clean everywhere. Levi isn't sure what time it is, but when he hears the door close with a soft click Levi is awake immediately, sitting up and glaring at the person who intruded. Levi's eyes widen as he takes in the sight of Eren leaning against the door, smile faintly visible in the dark of the room. Levi drops back down and yawns as Eren pushes off the door, coming to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning down to kiss Levi despite his complaints that he hasn't brushed his teeth yet. 

"How'd you know where I was?"

"My dad told me." Levi once again silently thanks Grisha, and despite Levi's earlier qualms he pulls Eren down so he can kiss him again, slow and sweet. 

"M'liking your old man more and more."

"It also helps that he actually approves of you."

"Good to know I'm in with your folks. Not that I don't like this, but why'd you come up to the hospital?"

"To see you. I also might've brought dinner." Levi's stomach grumbles and he smiles, kissing Eren again just because he can. 

"You're a saint." Eren giggles and gets up to turn on the light, laughing when Levi groans and sits up. Eren hands him a fork and a takeout box filled with pasta. Levi groans in appreciation and digs in, scooting to lean back against the wall as Eren settles on the bed next to him, eating his own meal. Levi is still tired, very much so, but he feels guilty that Eren came all this way only for Levi to want to sleep. Eren takes care of their trash before coming back to the bed, kicking off his boots and climbing into the bed with Levi. 

Levi is a little surprised but doesn't object when Eren tucks his head under Levi's chin and curls up. Levi wakes up surprisingly refreshed when his alarm goes off a few hours later, and Eren yawns, murmuring for Levi to turn it off. Levi leans over Eren and taps the screen of his phone, silencing it. Levi rests his forehead on Eren's shoulder as Eren lays on his side, staring at the door and yawning. Eren actually starts moving when Levi climbs over him to get out of bed and goes to where his clothes are folded neatly. Levi pulls on his jeans and buttons them, bending over to lace his boots before he feels a certain pair of eyes staring at him. "Eren."

"Yup?"

"Quit staring at my ass and get your shoes on." Eren squeaks at being caught and Levi snickers, pulling his shirt on and buttoning it up, tucking the ends into his pants. Eren comes to stand beside him as Levi pulls on his lab coat, the two of them leaving the room together. Levi kisses Eren goodbye as he moves to head home, assuring Levi that he'll be fine. Levi tenses when a hand claps down onto his shoulder, and Levi looks up to see Grisha smiling at Eren. 

"No need to worry Levi, I'll drive Eren home."

"Dad! I thought you had a surgery, I was gonna call Mikasa."

"I have an hour before I need to scrub in. I'll drive you home real quick. May I have a word with you, Levi?"

Levi follows Grisha as he leads him away from Eren who starts chatting with the receptionist. Levi is prepared for the whole speech about not hurting him; what he doesn't expect is for Grisha to smile and hold his hand out. Levi shakes his hand, a little confused. "Dr. Jaeger?"

"Just call me Grisha. I wanted to thank you. Eren told me about what you did at the bar, I'm glad you were there to stop it."

"I'd do it again if he needed me to."

"That's what I like to hear. You're a good man Levi, just take care of him, alright?"

"I will." Grisha pats him on the shoulder and brings Eren home, leaving Levi to complete his shift. Friday can't seem to come fast enough, but when it does Levi is a nervous mess, looking himself over in the mirror dozens of times. Levi has on black jeans and his spiked boots, having thrown on a lavender t-shirt with a cat sleeping near the bottom. Levi stares at himself before deeming himself good enough and grabbing his leather jacket, tugging it on. Levi checks his hair one more time before shoving his wallet in his pocket with his phone and grabbing his keys. One thing that Levi loves more than anything is his bike; it's a big thing, but still sleek and powerful. Levi makes sure he has an extra helmet before speeding off, taking his time to get to Eren's seeing as he left a little bit early. When Levi pulls up the the apartment building Eren is already out front, chatting with a girl who clutches at his hand. Levi puts the kickstand down and takes his helmet off, lifting himself off the bike as Eren notices him. Levi walks up, helmet cradled under his arm as he stops in front of Eren and the girl. 

"I didn't know you had a bike."

"It's my pride and joy. Were you waiting for me?"

"I was walking Mikasa to her car. She said she wanted to meet you."

Levi's gaze moves to the girl and he nearly drops his helmet. "No fucking way." Mikasa looks just as shocked as Levi, but then the two of them are hugging as Eren looks on in confusion. 

"You two know each other?" Mikasa nods and Levi ruffles her hair, causing her to grumble and shove him towards Eren. 

"We're cousins. I didn't know she was in town; last I heard you were still off at college."

"Graduated early. I should've known you were the Levi he was talking about, makes sense. I can walk myself to the car, you two enjoy your date." Mikasa walks off towards the far parking lot as Levi cups Eren's chin to pull him down for a kiss. 

"You look amazing." Levi means it, Eren is wearing baby blue this time, blue skinny jeans and blue boots. He's wearing a white button up tucked in with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a really cute blue bow tie. 

"You don't look too bad yourself. Do you only have purple?"

"Purple's the only color that speaks to me. I'll leave all the other colors to you, you look better in them." Eren cheeks are flushed in embarrassment and happiness. "We should get to the restaurant before we lose our table."

"Mkay."

Eren grins as Levi pulls his other helmet out and hands it to Eren. Levi helps him with the clip under his chin before he swings his leg, straddling the bike and holding it steady. Levi slips his own helmet on a secures it, pressing a button on the side of his helmet. He motions for Eren to do the same and Levi hums. "Climb on and wrap your arms around my waist."

Eren swings his leg over nervously and Levi has to keep himself from laughing. He doesn't do very well and he knows Eren is pouting. "Glad you find this funny."

"Relax, Eren, I'll take it slow." Levi tries to ignore how his heart skips a beat when Eren wraps his arms around Levi's waist, hands flattening on his stomach as Eren presses against his back. Levi back out of the parking spot and drives off, going 5 under the speed limit until he feels Eren relax and Eren sits up, arms still wrapped around his waist. 

"Hey Levi?" Levi makes a noise to show he's listening and Eren continues. "How about we drink at my place? That way you can drink and not have to worry about driving."

"Planning on getting me drunk?"

"Maybe. You up for it?"

"Definitely. Do you have alcohol or should we stop and get something?"

"I have plenty." Levi pulls up to the restaurant and holds the bike steady as Eren clambers off. Levi puts down the kickstand and slides off of it, helping Eren with his helmet before stowing them away. 

Levi takes Eren's arm when he stumbles and raises an eyebrow. "Get your land legs back."

"It's fine, just never ridden one of those things." Levi moves his grip from Eren's arm to holding his hand as they walk in. 

"Reservation?"

"Under Ackerman." 

"Right this way!" They're led to a table near the back and Levi pulls a chair out for Eren, pushing it in before going to sit down on his own. 

Eren looks around, eyes wide with delight as he takes in all the sights, sounds and smells. "When you say dinner you really mean dinner."

"As much as I like takeout I wanted to do the first date right."

Eren gives Levi a smile that could light up the whole restaurant. "You're really sweet."

Levi doesn't comment on that, ignoring the heat that he feels on his cheeks because Levi definitely does not blush. "You can order whatever you want." Levi ends up ordering chicken fettuccini Alfredo while Eren goes for the chicken Parmesan, saying that his mom makes the best but he's always wanted to buy someone else's.

Eren sips at his water as they wait for their food, a curious look in his eyes. "Was your mom upset that you like to wear purple?"

"She saw me one day in my room wearing one of her skirts and asked me about it. She told me that as long as I liked it I could wear what I wanted; she even took me out shopping that day and that's when I fell in love with purple. She said that the color looked good on me, and when I admitted it made me feel powerful when I wore it she only encouraged me more. You?"

"My mom always let me dress myself, she’d buy whatever caught my eye that year and that was it. She even taught me how to wax my legs because I didn’t like the hair.”

“Your dad?” 

“He was.. Less enthusiastic. I think he always feared I’d get picked on, and I did, I just didn't care enough to stop wearing what I liked.”

Levi nods and takes a sip of his drink before clearing his throat. “I used to pretend to be a girl to piss off this guy I went to high school with.”

“Why’d it piss him off? I bet you're a very attractive woman.” 

Levi snorts at the comment but shrugs. “I was sexy as hell. I’d give him a boner at the most awkward times, what really got him was the fact that he fell for it every time.”

“You’re very hard to resist.” The food comes then and they fall into a comfortable silence, Eren enjoying his food while Levi remembers Wednesday at the hospital and a smile tugs at his lips. Dinner is a quick affair, the two of them eating in excited anticipation for getting drunk off their asses and maybe making out a little bit. Eren is less nervous about getting on the bike the second time around, relaxing against Levi’s back as he keeps his arms wrapped around Levi, fingers tracing invisible patterns. Levi has to keep himself from stopping the bike because Eren is downright distracting, but he keeps himself in check and manages to get them back to Eren’s apartment. 

Levi stows Eren’s helmet away but holds onto his, setting it in front of his seat. Levi manages to trap Eren against the bike, hands on the bike as Eren sits sideways facing Levi. “You,” Levi leans forwards and attaches his lips to Eren’s jaw, sucking a spot that will fade within a couple of hours before moving to lick the shell of Eren’s ear. “Are _very_ distracting.” 

"You seemed to handle it just f-fine." Eren's breath stutters as Levi sucks on the sensitive skin behind Eren's ear. Levi pulls away, helmet in hand when Eren tries to grab onto him and pull him into a kiss, clasping Eren's wrist lightly as he heads into the apartment building. 

"C'mon Little miss sunshine, you promised alcohol." Levi hears Eren call him a tease under his breath and Levi sniggers, taking the stairs despite Eren's protests. Levi waits behind Eren as he unlocks the door and pushes it open, the two of them stepping inside. Levi moves to step in further but a hand on his chest stops him and he looks up at Eren, eyebrows raised. 

"I want a kiss." Eren drapes his arms around Levi's neck as Levi places his hands on Eren's waist. 

"Demanding tonight, aren't we?" Eren makes a noise of impatience and presses his lips to Levi's, fingers gripping strands of his hair. Levi doesn't object though, just parts his lips and lets Eren do as he pleases, enjoying how Eren tastes as their tongues move together and Levi moves one hand to the small of Eren's back to bring him closer. Levi runs his fingers up and down Eren's spine when they part to take a few breaths, half smirk on his face. "You got your kiss."

"Mmm, I wasn't disappointed." Eren leans his forehead against Levi's, eyes closed as he shivers, Levi's fingers still running over Eren's spine. "Do you want straight vodka or a frozen White Russian?"

"White Russian." The two of them break apart, Eren leading Levi to the living room before he disappears into the kitchen to make their drinks. Levi makes himself comfortable on one end of the loveseat, stretching his legs in front of him and wiggling his toes. He's glad that it's Friday, he can relax again after nearly staying up most of the week. He should feel tired right now but he thrums with energy, feeling more awake than he thought possible. He blames it on Eren, he's so vibrant, so full of life that Levi can't help but be enthralled by it, wanting to do anything to keep him happy. 

Eren comes in with two tall glasses, handing Levi one as he sits down, placing his legs in Levi's lap. Levi takes a large sip of his drink, surprised by how good it is. Eren takes a swig of his own, grinning at Levi. "Good?"

"Not bad." Eren's smile gets wider, knowing that's a big compliment coming from Levi. "Where'd you learn to make these?"

"I'm a bartender." Levi is pleasantly surprised, and it must show on Levi's face because Eren comments. "Surprised?"

"A little." Eren just laughs and asks how else would he have so much alcohol at home. Levi just shrugs and drinks, happy with the warm feeling in his gut. Six different drinks later, all with heavy amounts of vodka and Levi is well enough gone that he almost doesn't notice how close they are. Eren is practically in his lap by now, and in some foggy part of Levi's brain he figures he should ask what Eren's intentions are, how far he's willing to go. He can't seem to get the words to form on his lips though, and as Eren slides into his lap and kisses him, tasting faintly of vodka and chocolate the thought is lost on him. His glass is discarded on the coffee table, but all Levi can focus on is Eren's chest pressed against his and a warm tongue in his mouth, fingers messing up his hair as they twist and grip the strands, tipping Levi's head back for a better angle. Levi grips Eren's hip with one hand, the other pushing at Eren's lower back to get them closer. The kisses are heated, fueled by lust and alcohol that makes both of them just a little bit horny, but neither of them rush anything, enjoying the way their lips move together. Eren's hands move from Levi's hair to slip underneath the edge of Levi's jacket, pushing it down his shoulders as Eren latches onto his neck, biting and sucking at the skin. Levi gasps, arching his neck so Eren can reach more as little tingles of pleasure shoot over his skin, gripping Eren like a lifeline because if Levi's being honest his neck is his weak point. Levi lets out a choked moan when Eren bites down particularly hard, tongue sweeping over his skin to soothe the pain. 

Eren kisses Levi again, satisfied with the marks he's left, knowing that Levi won't cover them up, nor will he be ashamed of them. They resume kissing, slow, deep kisses that make Levi's head spin more than the alcohol is and a fire light in his gut. Eren bites Levi's lip and it's like a switch is flipped; the kiss heats up and Levi feels like there's fire in his veins, kissing Eren with all the passion he has and more. Eren responds in kind, kissing eagerly, gasps and the sound of lips parting filling the otherwise quiet room. Levi blames it on the alcohol, blames it on how impulsive he can be when drunk, but when Eren begs, begs for Levi to take him in more ways than one Levi can't deny him. When Levi wakes up the next morning Eren is laying half on him, leg thrown over his waist and head on his shoulder. Levi thanks whatever God is up there that he doesn't get hangovers, and memories of last night flood his mind. Levi hasn't had a lot of sexual partners, but he knows he's never going to find anyone who knew exactly what buttons to press to turn him on like Eren did. Levi feels pleasantly achy and boneless, and as much as his mind reminds him that he's gross and sticky and should really shower he doesn't want to move. Levi runs fingers up and down Eren's back lightly, looking at the marks that dot Eren's neck and litter his chest, a few seen on his thighs. Levi is fairly well marked up, but the marks are concentrated on his neck and right under his chin, Eren making sure that they'll be seen so that people know he's taken. 

He feels Eren stir against his side and he lets out a low groan, alerting Levi that Eren probably has a hangover. "Levi?"

"Morning." Levi keeps his voice low, watching as Eren winces and shies away from the light. Levi nudges Eren off of him and gets up, shutting the curtains and going to rifle through Eren's medicine, grabbing Eren a couple of aspirin and a glass of water. Eren takes them gratefully, downing the glass of water. Eren makes grabby hands at Levi, whining when Levi swats his hand lightly. "Be patient." Eren whines again but does as he's told, waiting as Levi puts the glass back before crawling back into bed. Eren latches on immediately, shoving his face in Levi's neck to block out anymore light. Levi laughs quietly, wrapping his arms around Eren after pulling the sheet so that they're at least partially covered. 

"How are you not hung over?" Eren croaks out, causing Levi to wince; had Eren really lost his voice from last night? 

"Years of practice and plenty of water." Levi rubs Eren's back soothingly, knowing that Eren probably doesn't feel any good. Levi feels Eren's hips shift and Eren wince, a little noise coming out before Eren can stop it. Levi is on it immediately, hands moving to massage Eren's back right above his ass, pressing just enough to hopefully alleviate some of the pain. By the way Eren sighs and melts under his ministrations he knows he's doing something right so he continues, placing soft kisses on Eren's shoulder. "Was it too much last night?"

Eren shakes his head as quickly as he can, arms tightening around Levi. "No, no last night was.. It was incredible. Please tell me that wasn't a one time thing."

"If you want it again we'll do it again." Eren nods against Levi's neck and lets out a content sigh, compliant under Levi's hands as he rubs the knots out of Eren's lower back. 

"You're really good at that." Levi makes a distracted noise, kissing at Eren's shoulder, trying to distract himself so that he won't fall asleep again. He can feel it dragging at the edges of his mind, but he doesn't want to miss a chance to be awake with Eren. He hears Eren chuckle in his ear and Eren disengages himself, moving Levi so he's laying on his side before Eren drops back down and scoots back, tucking himself in Levi's arms as Levi presses his forehead between Eren's shoulder blades. Eren seems to understand that Levi is reluctant to sleep because he pets the arm that's wrapped around his waist and presses back firmly, relaxing in Levi's arms. Levi falls asleep with Eren in his arms and wakes up to Eren peppering him with kisses, grinning and saying that he feels a lot better.

Levi wants that everyday, wants to fall asleep after long shifts at the hospital and wake up with Eren in his arms. After 3 years of going out on dates and Levi making a habit of visiting Eren when he's at work they get married. The wedding is a simple one; just a small gathering of their close friends and family that's held on the beach. As they lay in bed, trying to catch their breath after consummating their marriage Levi is struck with the thought that he's thankful; thankful that he was there that Friday to rescue Eren from a man who couldn't possibly love Eren as much as Levi does. Levi doesn't believe in love at first sight, but he's pretty sure that after their first date he was in love. He loves Eren, loves the colors that he wears, loves how strong he is when everyone takes him for someone weak. Levi wants nothing more than to wake up with Eren in his arms, and after three years he gets that and even more than he could have hoped for.


End file.
